Une dernière fois
by Plumardise
Summary: [SPOILERS!] Je veux pas spoiler donc, ça concerne Sam, Dean et Castiel, et se situe exactement après LE fameux dernier épisode. [Destiel trèèèès leger] Death!Fic


**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec un petit OS qui était censé être beaucoup plus court, mais on s'en fiche !**

 **C'est une Death!Fic, donc …**

 **Ceci est pour moi, le déroulement que JE NE VEUX PAS MAIS AI PEUR DE VOIR ARRIVER dans le prochain épisode.**

 **Je ne m'étalerai pas sur le précèdent épisode, je pense que je vais m'emporter et finir par détruire mon PC adoré.**

 **Ceci est un Destiel seulement si vous le voulez, pour moi c'est très léger voir inexistant, mais c'est selon vous !**

 **C'est un peu vite fait, je l'ai envoyé après le premier jet, donc voilà, c'était histoire d'extérioriser ma rage.**

 **Il y a donc des spoilers de la saison 10, de l'épisode précèdent et même du trailer du prochain.**

 **Il y a des fautes, navrée !**

 **Bonne lecture et postez une review est totalement gratuit et me fait extrêmement plaisir ! D'ailleurs, merci à tous de continuer à suivre mon autre fiction qui est en perpétuel retard, merci merci, vous êtes géniaux, mille baisers !**

* * *

Après avoir incinérés le corps de Charlie dans les coutumes des chasseurs, Dean et Sam retournèrent à leur occupation sans pour autant se préoccuper l'un de l'autre.

Le salon du Bunker était chargé de tensions, de non-dits et de remords, rongeant jusqu'au parquet et éclaboussant les murs.

Le silence était pesant, et seul les pas des hommes troublaient ce vacarme silencieux.

Dean feuilletait des livres, le nez derrière, et n'adressait pas un regard à son cadet, n'étant même pas sur de savoir ce qu'il lisait, son esprit était préoccupé par quelque-chose de plus grand, de plus gros. Quelque-chose qu'il avait tapis dans l'ombre ces dernières semaines, quelque-chose qui grandissait et accélérai la respiration de l'aîné.

Sam de son côté, était penché sur son ordinateur, farfouillant quelques dossiers, lisant dix fois la même ligne avant de soupirer lourdement.

Il savait Rowenna en bas, attachée, à déchiffrer les codes que son amie… Que _Charlie_ avait réussit à lui envoyer au dernier moment.

Il n'avait donc rien à faire, et se ressassait en boucle et en boucle l'image de la rousse, ensanglantée dans la baignoire, et se repassait les paroles de Dean en se mordant à chaque fois un peu plus l'intérieur de la joue.

 _« Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que ça devrait être toi, ici, entrain de brûler, pas elle. »_

Les deux frères s'ignoraient, l'un bouillonnant de rage, l'autre coulant sous le poids de la culpabilité.

Les deux hommes attendaient l'élément déclencheur, le mot, le geste, qui ferait tout exploser.

Peut-être un « excuse-moi », peut-être un soupir un peu trop vif ou un trop long silence. Peut-être un verre tombé ou un pas trop bruyant.

Et à ce moment là, le téléphone de Sam se mit à sonner.

Le cadet baissa la tête vers l'appareil et y vit le nom de Castiel inscrit. Il prit l'engin et s'apprêta à appuyer sur la touche rouge flamboyante. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, mais alors vraiment pas.

\- Répond.

Le ton de Dean était tranchant et avait résonné dans le silence du repère des Hommes de Lettres. Sam en sursauta presque et releva les yeux.

Le chasseur le regardait en face, ses orbes vertes semblait le tuer, le poignarder, secondes après seconde, alors que la sonnerie retentissait bruyamment et s'écrasait sur les murs en un seul écho.

Il jeta un regard au prénom de l'Ange sur son téléphone et décrocha sous le regard maintenant inexpressif de son frère, ne sachant s'il préférait ce regard à celui emplit de colère qu'il lui avait jeté quelques secondes plus tôt.

« - Allô.. ?

 _-_ Sam, c'est Castiel, on l'a _._

La voix de l'Ange, bien que déformée par le téléphone, ressemblait à un soupire de soulagement, comme pour signifier au cadet l'importance du sujet.

\- Vous avez ? De quoi ? – Sam ne comprenait pas, avaient-ils.. Déjà ?

\- L'antidote, le contre-sort.

Sam releva la tête et fixa Dean, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que celui-ci le regardait, droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés et une promesse mortelle au fond de ses prunelles.

\- Je.. C'est.. C'est génial mec, je.. Ok, je te rappelle, tu veux bien ?

\- Ok Sam… tout va bien.. ? Le ton de Castiel était inquiet. Il y avait de quoi, pensa Sam.

\- Oui ! Oui, répondit plus lentement le cadet. Ok, à tout à l'heure Cas' ! »

Il raccrocha, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ayant presque oublié la bombe à retardement qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

« - Cas ? Cas, comme Castiel ?

Sam leva les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère.

Les poings de Dean étaient serrés et posés sur la table, il était debout et donc l'imposait par sa taille, et son regard, son regard était horrible, il semblait que ses yeux aient perdus tout la vie qu'il y cachait, et avait été remplacés par le vert le plus amer qu'il soit.

\- Écoute Dean..

Et tout explosa.

La cadet n'aurait pu dire exactement dans quel ordre les choses se passèrent, mais au final, les lampes étaient au sol, des morceaux de verre le jonchait, la table avait complètement été retournée et envoyé plus loin, ayant fait redresser Sam, stupéfait, qui voyait en face de lui, son frère, dans une rage pure, qui envoyait valser les objets autour de lui dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« - Non ! Non Sam !

Le chasseur était tendu, à quelques mètres de son cadet, et le pointait du doigts, le regard emplit de haine.

\- Je n'ai rien à écouter. Je ne venant de toi. Tu me dégoûte, je n'ai rien à savoir de toi, je ne veux rien entendre et écouter, qui sorte de ta bouche, pas après que tu ais tué Charlie.

Il se redressa, et ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir dans un calme Olympien, et continua tout aussi calmement, presque sereinement, comme si Charlie n'était pas morte, comme si tout les meubles n'étaient pas brisés au sol, comme s'il allait simplement lui dire que tout n'était pas sa faute, comme quand il lui disait, que de toute façon, papa reviendrait un jour ou l'autre.

\- Sam, Charlie est morte. Tu étais là, tu l'a vu, tout ce sang, toutes ces plaies béantes sur son corps, tu as vu Sam ?

La voix de Dean était presque un chuchotement, alors que celui-ci se rapprochait, lentement, faisant reculer Sam à chacun de ses pas.

\- Et Sam, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle s'était enfui, avec le livre. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, le livre n'a pas été _détruit._

Sam respira, il avait peur, peur de Dean, de ses yeux étrangement sombres, de sa main proche de son arme, il avait peur de son frère, de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

 _Ce qu'il pourrait lui faire pour avoir tué Charlie._

\- Et tu vois Sam, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi quand Castiel t'appelle, tu

réponds immédiatement. Mais tout ça, Sam, tu vas me le dire.

Si la scène avait été au ralenti, Sam aurait pu tout voir, tout comprendre, tout intercepter, peut être hurler ou s'interposer, mais la vie de Sam n'était pas un film que l'on peut rembobiner ou changer à tout moment.

Alors quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Cas, Sam n'eut pas le temps de réellement comprendre, analyser, ou faire un quelconque mouvement.

Il laissa ses yeux dériver de Castiel à son frère, et voir celui-ci dégainer son arme, la pointer et tirer.

La balle traversa la pièce et personne n'eut le temps de la voir, de comprendre, que déjà elle transperçait le crâne de l'Ange.

Le cri qui retenti était sans nul doute celui du cadet, mais n'était pas composée de syllabes précises, ni de mot avec un sens unique, Sam criait, alors que le corps de Castiel gisait, sans vie, au milieu de chaises et de tables détruites, se noyant dans son propre sang.

Il se retourna.

Dean était là, debout, en face de lui. Son Arme était toujours pointé vers la même direction. Ses yeux regardaient, scrutaient la pièce, comme à la recherche de Castiel, le regard vide, presque éteint.

« Cas ? »

Dean ne bougeait plus, chuchotant le prénom de son Ange, comme en se demandant ou est-ce qu'il avait bien pu disparaître.

Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps de son ami, il lâcha son arme, qui se répercuta au sol et parut lui vriller les tympans.

Il y avait quelqu-un, là, au sol. Quelqu'un de vraiment mal en point. Il y avait du sang autour de lui, et des objets cassés.

C'était un homme. Mais impossible de le reconnaître, son crâne avait comme.. Comme explosé.

Il portait des habits étonnement rouges, pour un homme. Les hommes ne portent pas de rouge, ils portent des chemises à carreaux, ou des chemises, des chemises blanches.

Et des trench-coat. Mais cet homme porte un trench-coat. Un trench-coat marron, imbibé de sang. Il faudra le laver, le laver fort, pour faire partir tout ce sang.

Quand Dean releva ses yeux pour le dire à Sam, qu'il faudra frotter fort pour enlever tout ce sang, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Et Sam, Sammy, son petit frère, le regardait, comme si.. Comme si il avait peur.

« Sammy ? Sammy, ou est Cas ? »

Et Sam, Sam le regarda, et une larme tomba sur sa joue, alors qu'il baissait les yeux.

« Cas ? Castiel ? »

Il n'y eut pas de bruissement d'ailes. Pas de « Hello Dean ».

Il n'y eut que le silence pesant de la pièce, qui résonna dans son crâne et le fit vomir.

Il essuya sa bouche avant de tomber sur ce corps inanimé, au beau milieu de la pièce.

Et il l'appela encore.

« Castiel ? »

Mais Castiel ne répondait pas, ne répondrait plus. Alors Dean se baissa, et dévêtit l'homme de son trench-coat, parce qu'il devait le laver, le laver en frottant fort, pour enlever tout ce sang.

Il le garderai, pour le donner à Castiel, quand il reviendrait.


End file.
